With the popularity of smart terminals having a photographing function, such as mobile phones and tablet computers, malicious programs for candid photographing begin to widely spread. A malicious program for candid photographing usually enables a photographing function of a smart terminal in the background (that is, a photographing interface is not presented to a user or another manner difficult to be noticed by a user is used), so as to photograph and upload a current scene to a network, thereby resulting in disclosure of user privacy. Therefore, it is urgent to solve a problem that a malicious program candidly performs photographing through a terminal.